


brudami

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Other, brudami
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 正如他人称呼达米安的时候，通常会带有韦恩的后缀





	brudami

brudami 

 

“留下来，达米安，我们只剩下彼此了。”  
“不，father，你的专制跟不信任搞砸了一堆事情，你经常会犯这种错，可你不是软弱的人，你应当去弥补或者修正。”  
“我有些腻烦了。”  
“这是一时的，father，你是蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁斯搂着他儿子坐在墙角发牢骚，阿福去安抚提姆，那股黑暗的未来把这里搅得乱七八糟，布鲁斯修正过很多时间线，可涉及到他的家庭的时候，他总会觉得厌倦。  
“但我是布鲁斯，达米安，现在我是失败的父亲，你要摔门而去吗。”  
“我不会这样做的，father。”  
他靠在那个颓败的男人身边，看着壁画上祖父母的影像，前所未有的感觉到他们是那么的亲近。  
“我会留在你身边，这辈子我的名字都会与你连在一起，因为我选择了你，father，正如他人称呼达米安的时候，通常会带有韦恩的后缀。”  
“我们会永远在一起吗。”  
“对，我不太懂怎么安慰人，但我想你也不需要安慰。”  
“我很高兴，达米安。”  
他抓上了达米安的手，父子两人孤寂坐在墙下，这里到处都是破碎的墙屑跟木块，唯一完整的只有面前已然逝世的人影。


End file.
